The Real Me
by SugarSweetKisses
Summary: Staying after class to ask about an assingment leads to a forbidden kiss between teacher and student. What will they do?(rated for later chapters, language,and explicit scenes.)
1. Chapter1: Obliviated Memories

This chapter has been changed a little, but only in the spelling of a few words.

Chapter 1: Obliviated Memory

"Remember that midterm reports are due in two weeks. Eight pieces of parchment, minimum."

Being an Auror had been a dream that Hermione shared with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Though they may not be as passionate about this goal as Hermione was it was still one thing out of many that they had in common. It was also a great excuse to have classes together.

"Class dismissed," Snape sneered. 

The students of Severus Snapes advanced potions class didn't need to be told twice. They quickly fled from the room to their second classes. Snape sat at his desk reading through a stack of papers that Hermione guessed were from the last test that they had taken. He was very intent on his work. "Professor?" Hermione said softly. Snape didn't even look up from his work or acknowledge Hermione's presence in any way. "Professor Snape?"

With an annoyed sigh he looked up. "What do you want Miss Granger?" He was definitely not pleased about being interrupted. 

"I was wondering if I could do a potion that isn't on the list that you gave the class," When Snape didn't say anything she dug into her bag and got out an advanced potions book that she had found in the library. Hermione moved around the desk so that her professor could see what she was talking about.

As Hermione talked Snape could not concentrate on what she was saying as he could smell the conditioner she had used on her hair and it clouded his mind. He became intrigued by the shape of her eyes, the shape of her lips. He noticed how often she blinked her eyes and how she talked with her hands. He was fascinated at the size of her petite waist and the curves of her body. 'I should be listening to what she is saying,' Snape thought to himself. 'But how can I when my mind freezes out anything but her when she's near. Being her teacher for six years has been hard for me. My self control has been tested to it's limits. I don't know how much more of this I can take. I know that it's wrong… student teacher relations are forbidden! But she is also a woman… If only I could hold her in my arms just once…' Images flooded into his mind of Hermione close against him as they kissed passionately. 'No it could never happen.' But the images could not be shaken from his mind. The scenery changed to a classroom setting. In fact it was his potions classroom. Severus stood up and took Hermione in his arms and kissed her gently. He pulled her close and parted her lips with his tongue. He kissed her deeply and passionately like he did in all of his fantasy's. So many were like this one played with his mind from day to day.

But this one was different. The passion had always been the same between the two. Each would try and kiss more passionately, deeper than the other. This fantasy was very different from those that he normally had. Now that he was paying attention he could feel her tiny hands on his chest pushing him away. But he was much stronger than she was and so he hadn't felt it before. 'Bloody hell!' Snape released her and Hermione backed away with tears streaming down her face. 'This is real,' the older man thought. "Miss Granger, I-I can explain," he said more for himself than for her. For the first time in her years at Hogwarts Hermione heard something in his tone that wasn't anger or hatred. It was almost as if he was afraid. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I thought it was a daydream like all the others."

"Others?!" Hermione almost shouted. "Are you saying that you have… you have…" She couldn't even utter the words that she feared more than Voldemort himself at the moment. How could her teacher think of her in that way, or anyway remotely similar. 

Snapes head fell to his chest in shame. It was yet another thing that Hermione had never witnessed. "Can we just forget everything that happened here today?" He asked in a whisper.

"Gladly," the brunet grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She was reaching for the door nob when she heard her name. She didn't dare turn around.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Snape said softly. "Obliviate!"

A/N: Please read and review. I can't wait to hear what you think about it. And I have made it a policy that if you review my story you can be sure that I'll review yours. I like to spread the joy of being a writer. Happy reading.

Ps. Thank you for pointing out my error Dottor Cortese. I think that was my computers way of fixing the unidentified spelling. 


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Disclaimer: I forgot this on the first chapter. Oops. Well this goes for that chapter and all that follow. None of these characters are mine except those that I may make up myself. 

Chapter 2: Confusion

"Yes Miss Granger, you may do an alternative potion if you wish," Snape told Hermione as she turned to leave. 

"Oh," said the very confused Hermione. She didn't remember asking him about anything. "Thank you."

As the door close behind the girl, Severus let out a sigh. "What had possessed me that would cause such an irrational response?" He paced his classroom. He had finally gotten to live out a fantasy he had had for years only to erase it from her memory. Now it was like it never happened. Again, just a fantasy of his mind. "I only torment myself with these delusional visions. She is much to young to want anything to do with me, besides I am more than twice her age. After the reaction that came from this afternoon, it is obvious that even if she was older then it would be the same. I will never be more to her than a greasy git of a teacher."

Knowing that after the events of that day he would be tormented in his dream, Snape took a sleeping potion and retired to his personal chambers. 'All I need is a dreamless sleep and all will be forgotten by morning.' He went to bed without grading any of the homework that the students had turned in that day or going to the dining hall for supper. Just the sight of that beautiful Gryffindor would be enough to make him go mad. 

***********************************************************************************

Hermione made her way up to the common room with the intention of dropping her things off before heading to the library. 

"Hey 'Mione, what took so long?" Harry asked. 

"I had a question," She replied. 

"Hermione with a question that takes twenty minutes to answer," Ron begins laughing. "I never thought that I would see the day!" 

"I wanted to know if I could do a potion that wasn't on the list."

"Oh come on 'Mione. You can tell us."

"I'm serious guys."

"Whatever Hermione. If you don't want to tell us about your secret rendezvous after class, I guess that it's none of our business." Ron shrugged. "But if you don't tell us what happened then I guess that I'll just have to use my imagination to tell the story."

"Grow up you two! I swear that you boys aren't sixteen, you have the maturity level of a six year old." Hermione said not meaning to be mean.

Ron dramatically threw his hands up to his heart and said, "That hurts Hermione, Right here." 

The tall girl only rolled her eyes. "Come on. We have research to do." 

So they made their way to the library with the two boys discussing the quidditch match later on that night. All along the way Hermione thought about that afternoon. Why had it taken her so long? What had happened and more importantly, why couldn't she remember it? She tried to concentrate on the events after the class had been dismissed, but she drew a blank. 'Perhaps my brain is fried from all the mid-term studying that I have been doing,' she thought. But those thoughts didn't make her feel any better. 

Hermione pushed those thoughts from her mind. School came before everything else. She had chosen to do her potions report on an elixir that when consumed would turn the victim inside out. Not a pretty mental picture but it would be interesting. 

Though Hermione tried to concentrate on the book that she had found, her thoughts wandered back to the potions classroom. The thought of being in there gave her chills that ran down her spine. 'I have to find out one way or another'

"What? Only one book, 'Mione?" Harry asked as he walked up to his friend. He had half a dozen books in his arms. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Umm… yeah . Why?"

"Because we have been here for almost an hour," The dark haired boy replied, "And you only have one book."

"Really?" She glanced up at the clock. 

After she had spent another few minutes searching, Hermione had found a few books. 'That will have to do for now.'

Back in the Gryffindor Dormitory, Ron and Harry began their research for potions. Hermione had tried to concentrate, but her thoughts were elsewhere once again. "I'm going to bed." she announced as she gathered her stuff together. 

"Are you sure you're ok, 'Mione?" Ron asked. He was genuinely worried. 

"I'm fine! Ok!" 

Hermione lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. 'Why did I snap at Ron? He only wanted to make sure that I was ok. And I'm not even sure that I am. It is so unlike me to do this.' Hermione's thoughts were jumbled and confusing. 'I just need a good nights rest. That's all.'

Her sleep was not as peaceful as she would have wanted it to be. Her dreams were as puzzling as her experience in the library had been. Her dream started in the dungeon, talking to Professor Snape. Then he kissed her. It wasn't an innocent kiss, but a passionate one. She tried to push him away. Protesting did little good as she was much too tiny to do any good. Abruptly he broke away. 

Startled Hermione sat up covered in sweat. Her breathing was strained. 'Did I just dream of kissing Snape? Eww!' and yet there was something inside of her that… She couldn't even think about it. She had to tell someone, but Harry and Ron were out of the question. They wouldn't take her seriously. There was something wrong.

Authors note: Sorry this took so long but the teachers are piling on the work. It's awful. But this chapter was kinda short and I'm sorry. I'll work on that. Thanks for reading and I hope the slow update hasn't deterred you. Glad you like it so far though.


End file.
